


Lump Slipped On A Kiss And Tumbled Into Love

by tattooeddevil



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim can't sleep, but accepting Shannon's offer of taking Jared's sleeping pills might not have been the best solution. Or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lump Slipped On A Kiss And Tumbled Into Love

A tour bus is small. Sure, when you first see one, you’re impressed by its size and the “grand” tour takes longer than the five seconds you need after living in it for two fucking years, but it gets old really fast. **Really** fast.

So what do you do when you get bored and are stuck in a driving tin can with a couple of stinky, smelly men? You look for things to entertain you. Pranks are fun and they can last a fair amount of time but even that gets old after a while. Jerking off is pleasant, until your dick starts to ache from friction burn, you’re at it so much. Even porn gets boring after a few hours, no matter how weird the kink. Playing games is not an option, most of your bus mates cheat. And then pout when you beat them anyway. So then what? You’re still stuck on a bus, hours on end, with nothing to do.

You sleep.

Or, you would, if someone _*cough-Tomo-cough*_ wouldn’t snore so loud the windows are rattling. And it takes a whole lot of force and noise to make the windows rattle. So you lay awake, too stubborn to take sleep meds and there are no earplugs noise-cancelling enough to drown Tomo out, until Tomo wakes. Then you finally fall asleep and it fucks with your rhythm. Two months in and everyone’s cranky, sleeping irregularly and at the weirdest times, already going stir crazy in the confines of the bus and Jared starts getting on your last nerve.

Touring isn’t nearly as fun as people think it is.

********

It’s well into the third month of the European tour when Tim is so seriously fucked up he doesn’t know which end is up anymore. He’s tired as hell, but can’t sleep. He’s aching in places he never even knew could ache. And Jared has been irritating the crap out of him on a daily basis. Not a single day goes by where Tim doesn’t want to smash Jared’s head in. Or fuck him stupid, whichever Jared is most happy with. He keeps the lube handy, just in case.

By the time five months have gone by, Tim feels like an extra in Dawn Of The Dead. A reject-zombie, not good enough to actually be in the film. He probably looks it too, he hasn’t felt like washing himself or his clothes in over a week. Shannon and Tomo don’t seem better off. God, they’re all pigs.

But then there’s Jared. Perky, freshly washed, put-together Jared. Tim hates him a little bit. He secretly thinks Jared is a robot from the future, sent to test humanity in their time if they are strong enough for what is to come. He’s pretty sure if Jared bases his evaluation on him, Shannon and Tomo, the future will be cancelled. Or Jared will invent a way to clone people and just clone himself a billion times. Which is a frightening thought.

Or a very, very yummy one, depending on what your angle is.

Tim flips himself over in his bunk almost violently, unable to keep an irritated sigh inside. It turns into a growl when the door to the bunks open and Shannon wanders in, loudly stomping. He passive-agressively rips the curtain of his bunk closed, ignoring Shannon’s amused chuckle.

“Can’t sleep, Timmy?”

Tim growls again before smashing his face in his pillow a few times. A wall would have had so much more effect though.

“Shut **up** , Shan.”

It’s immediately and blessedly silent and for a second Tim wonders if some god finally decided it’s time for Tim’s wishes to come true. He silently wishes for a million dollars, but when nothing happens but Shannon shaking what sounds like a pill bottle, Tim discards the god-granting option as viable. Instead, he cracks an eye open and glares at Shannon. Shannon merely shrugs.

“Just take one already. You look like death warmed over and you’re **this-close** to biting all our heads off. Jared sleeps magically on them. Some weird dreams, but at least he sleeps.”

Tim closes his eye again and stubbornly shakes his head as best as he can with his face still smashed into his pillow.

“No pills.”

Shannon sighs and Tim feels the pill bottle hit his pillow and roll down to his shoulder. He hears Shannon pad away with a mumbled ‘whatever, prissy bitch’ and he lets out a relieved moan. Finally alone and and silent. The relief isn’t enough though to last him the three hours it takes for him to lay awake listening to the deafening silence until he finally gives in and takes two pills dry. He falls asleep within minutes.

********

It feels like he’s walking around in a cloud; everything is muffled and bleary and it feels as if he’s floating across the floor instead of walking. Only, that would mean the bus would have to be flying. Maybe they got beamed up by aliens and they were now in space? The lack of gravity would explain why he’s floating instead of walking. Huh. Cool.

He makes his way over to the kitchenette, careful to avoid floating into furniture or people. He washes his hands - right first while the left keeps him anchored to the cabinet, left next - and swooshes some of it around in his mouth before swallowing. When he lets go of the cabinets, he floats back towards the bunks where his bed is waiting for him. He hopes it hasn’t gravitated away.

There’s something brushing his arm when he passes the small couch. He can’t really find what it is, but the vague spot it came from looks nice and comfy. He decides to lay down there for a while, his bunk has probably floated away by now anyway. He settles himself on the couch, against the warm, soft spot that brushed his arm earlier. There are sounds coming from the spot - lump is more like it, but it’s nice and fluffy - but he can’t quite make out what they are. They don’t sound angry or threatening though, so he lays his head down and closes his eyes and falls asleep.

The soft, fluffy lump is still there when he wakes up, but now it’s stretched out all along his body, keeping him warm and toasty. He cuddles into it a bit more, rubbing his body into the heat of the warm lump. A sigh escapes his lips and he feels too good to even try and get it back. The lump vibrates slightly which makes him chuckle. The vibration does funny things to his groin too, making him feel all warm and tingly. He shifts his hips a little and the feeling intensifies. Obviously something he needs to keep doing.

The lump is making sounds again. It’s also moving slightly, countering the movements of his own hips. It sends hot flashes through him that he chases. He realizes he hasn’t opened his eyes yet and when he does, it’s mostly dark around him with some lighter spots. Something glitters - eyes? - and he focuses on that. Sparkly things are fascinating.

The hot feeling in his groin grows steadily and he lets his eyes slip closed again to try and focus on it. The heat spreads through his thighs and belly until it waves through his entire body and spills stickily between him and the lump. The lump makes a soft moaning noise and something hot and wet joins his own spill between them. A satisfied feeling settles deep in his bones and he lets it take over his mind as he drifts of into sleep. Nice lump.

*******

“Jared?”

“Tim?”

He opens his eyes to groggily stare up at Tomo and Shannon hovering over him.

“What?”

Movement under him startles him further awake and he glances down to find a confused and sleepy Jared half buried under his body.

“Jared?”

“What’s going on?”

They both look at Tomo and Shannon, but they offer nothing by way of an explanation other than a raised eyebrow and an amused look. Tim grumbles something about mysterious fuckers and early mornings and hauls himself off the couch.

And Jared. Whose sweats are stuck to Tim’s at the front at crotch height.

Tim flushes bright red when he deciphers his strange dream from last night. He rips himself free from an equally bright red Jared and flees to the tiny on-board bathroom. Laughter follows him back through the bus.

He’s never taking fucking sleeping pills again.

Unless they make him have more sex with Jared.


End file.
